Victors' World
by IDon'tPlay
Summary: Mari, Luffy, Ace, and Trafalgar are almost home free when some crazy stuff happens. Wait, how did Zoro get here too? T for violence just to be safe!


**Okay, I know I should be doing my other story(And I Am!), but this wouldn't leave my brain so here goes! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters, her devil fruit(I think), and the idea!  
**

* * *

**Victors' World  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

We all froze. Death surrounded us. His long tapered fingers caging us in. Around us, people were dropping like flies. Cries filled the air, as bodies hit the ground. _Thud!_ Two feet away, a marine dropped, his body smacking the dirt. I let out a curse, my body moving again, gliding forward, slipping easily through the fray. Cuts oozed blood and bruises throbbed painfully across my body, proof Death had tried its hand at taking me. His puppets: The marines. But, so far, he had failed. I ducked as a well-aimed fist almost connected with my jaw. My sword was out and through the guy's gut, a crimson flower blooming on the formerly white uniform. My eyes were hardened. Once, a long time ago, I was told my eyes were like ice, so cold and unforgiving, when I fought. I wouldn't know. My heart clenched as I slipped the body fluidly off my weapon. I continued on, the amethyst-hilted sword back in its sheath. My eyes scanned for the bringer of this all. _'Where? Where is he? He started the whole mess.'_

The bodies fell around me, trampled on by the fighter who had survived to fight another opponent. It was pitiful. I worked my way to the edge of the battle. The fights were thinner out here, the opponents stronger than the foolish weaklings that crowded the middle. The marines were making the battle too easy for us. It made me suspicious. They had expected the attack, even going so far as to move the execution to an earlier time. How disrespectful: not even letting your guests know you changed the date. What rude people. I saw him, my eyes narrowing in anger. He doubted me. That is why he brought his sons here. My body coiled, ready to leap to the deck of the ship he currently occupied with Mugiwara. His eyes widened as he took in my aggravated form.

"Mari, what is wrong?" His voice was a boom, the same boom he gave me this mission with: foolishly optimistic but not fooled by his optimism. He knew we would win this today. He knew we would survive anyway. That's why they had me.

"You know exactly what's wrong, Pops. Why did you bring them here? You gave _me _this order. Do you not trust me?" I glared at the giant in front of me defiantly.

"I do trust you. My daughter, I just worry. A father can't help but worry for his children." My scowl lessened. I let out a mirthful laugh. His large hand settled on my head. I reached up to grip that large hand.

"I won't let you down, Pops."

"Now go get 'em! Rescue my son!" With that, I jumped out from under his hand and launched myself off the ship. My feet hit the ice and I took off like a torpedo. Weaving in between the battles, I moved quickly, barely letting my feet take the time to touch the ground. A marine was pressing his advantage with one of my comrades, and, with a quick flick of my sword, the problem was resolved. His head rolled across the ice. A blue sphere surrounded me just as a swipe of Mihawk's sword nearly took off five inches of my hair. I felt displaced for a second, then I was standing next to Law.

"Trafalgar," His dark eyes took me in.

"You need to get to Firefist before Mugiwara. Look." My eyes were drawn to the platform. Mugiwara was fighting Garp. I nodded.

"Can you get me closer?" Those razor sharp, calculating eyes of his took in the positions, judging the distance to his powers.

"I can get you to the platform." His eyes were solemn. I would pay for asking for his help later, but for now, I still needed him.

"_Room"_

The blue sphere surrounded me again and suddenly I was standing right under the platform. I looked up and grinned. What's life without a challenge? My body coiled and I shot into the air, straight up and through the platform. I grinned. I landed softly. Thanks to my devil fruit, the obake obake fruit (ghost ghost fruit), I passed through the structure easily. I tapped Ace on the shoulder. He turned, taking in the empty looking air where I stood. Oh right, I'm see through. I solidified just enough for him to see me. His eyes widened and a smile split his face. I wrapped my hand around his shoulder and the chains dropped to the ground, his body having turned transparent. Sengoku spun around and turned bright red. It was actually quite comical. Ace and I chuckled heartily. Our eyes connected, then we ran off the edge Ace's execution platform in a blaze of fire. As we passed Luffy, I reached out and pulled him into the pillar of fire. The admirals took in the three of us, staying on me longer than necessary. When we landed, the world had frozen for a moment, then was back in a flurry of sloppy movements from out opponents.

"They expect to beat us like this?" I asked Ace, slightly unbelieving of the weaklings the Marines let in.

"At least give me a challenge, I need to stretch after being cooped up for so long." I bopped him on the head. Stupid guy. I could only save him so much.

"Aww don't be like that Mari. You know I could destroy them any day."

"Then prove it. Don't get yourself killed. I went to a lot of trouble saving your tail."

"I want you on my crew." Luffy butted in. Ace smirked at me. I grinned back.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I am the wanderer, never in one place too long, never with the same people too long. That doesn't suit the pirate life style."

"Doesn't matter, I want you on my team!" He gave me a big toothy grin that told me he wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"Suit yourself, but we have a war to attend to boys, and that war is moderately important to the future of this world, so I suggest we get on our game before they get us." With those words, we hit the ground and were off running. The fighting was thick and Ace was wounded. Luffy and I took the brunt of the attack, but Luffy was in trouble too. Risking a look back, I saw none other than that Akainu tailing us.

"You guys, grab my hands!" I reached back so they could latch on. Two firm grips surrounded my hands. I jumped, activating my power and pulling them with me. A bullet went right through my belly without touching me.

"H-Hey! I wanna fight!" Luffy cried out indignantly.

"Mari! I wanna fight, too!" Ace joined his brother. I looked over my shoulder at them, glaring at them until they shut up long enough for me to speak.

"You guys are too heavily injured to fight. I'm running low on energy, too. The whole point of this was to save you, Ace. If that effort gets wasted, I'll go into the underworld and bring you back so I can kill you myself!" They both were silent for a minute.I sped over the fighting, reaching into what little energy I had stored up. I was running almost desperately low from the 8 hour fight and having used my Devil Fruit power too many times. Luffy had started wiggling again and so had Ace. I angled us down towards the water where I knew Trafalger was waiting for me. My passengers were now yelling at me to turn around and trying to pull themselves from my grip.

"Trafalgar!" I yelled for him. The submarine drug itself from the depths painfully slow as we approached increasingly quickly. I prayed that the yellow bubble was above the water in time. We slammed into the deck just as Law stepped onto the deck. I heard yells and then strong arms lifted me.

"We will speak of your inability to keep yourself in working condition once you are healed." Law's deep, sarcastic voice drawled. I smiled.

"Missed you," Then everything went black.

* * *

**Hey! You guys review! No flames but I love new ideas! **


End file.
